Rosalie Gone NonVegetarian?
by Vampire Lilith
Summary: Has Rosalie changed her ways? Is she still a Cullen? What is she going to do with her life now? You'll have to read if you want to find out the answer to any of these questions. .
1. Flashback: Beginning

**Author's Note:**** Okay, now this is my first fanfic that's in an actual story form. So, please read and tell me if it's good. I'm not sure if it's OOC. So, Read and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** There is only one person who could ever make Twilight rock as much as she does, and sadly I am not that person.**

Rosalie's POV

_Ugh. I'm thirsty again. I'm always thirsty now. This new life really sucks. I can never seem to get enough blood. I always used to be able to._

I lie down on my old, used couch that was here when I moved in and start to think about all that has happened in just the past two weeks.

Flashback from 2 weeks ago starts

I was getting really bored at home so I decided I would go out and take a drive to Port Angeles and just walk around for a few hours until I had to go back home because Emmett would be getting lonely.

I started walking down a random street, in almost complete darkness, I could see fine anyway though, when I started to smell a human. It was strange at this time of night for someone to be walking outside alone, but I just ignored it. Why should it matter to me that someone's out late? A few minutes later, as I was beginning to get closer to this human, the smell of his blood made my mouth start to water. _That's weird I just hunted a few nights ago with Emmett. I shouldn't be this thirsty already._ Ignoring the thought, I continued to walk toward the smell of the human because my only other choice was going back to where I started.

As I got even closer, the smell became almost overpowering. I could barely stand it anymore. Before I knew it I was walking just on the opposite side of the street from this human. The scent was intoxicating I could hardly control my actions anymore. _No! I can't give into this!_

I hadn't realized it until now but I had come to a stop and was now just standing still, while the human continue to walk in the direction where I had come from. Even though he was walking away from me, putting more and more distance between us -at an extremely slow, annoying pace- it didn't make my mouth stop watering. _I have to control myself. I'll just run away from here and find a place to go hunting again. I'll just find a nice, little deer to snack on._ I was still arguing with myself about what I should do, and why this blood smelt so good.

I realized the time and decided I'd go back home and have Emmett take me hunting tomorrow; we could just skip school it didn't really matter to us. Then I realized my car was back in the same direction as where the human was. It didn't matter; it would be easy to control myself. I started walking towards my car and I smelled the human clearly again.

I'm not quite sure what happened next all I could recall was me running over to the human and digging my teeth into him. I could slightly remember arguing with myself about what my family would say when I got back home but I just ignored it and continued drinking until there was barely a drop left in the poor, unsuspecting human.

_When I let go, I had a million regrets. I know that Carlisle will probably kick me out of the house since I disobeyed his rules. Edward, ugh. I can't even think about him right now, he'll probably never talk to me again, since he has that stupid _human_ girlfriend. And, what about Emmett? I'm not quite sure how Emmett will take this. No matter what happens when I get home, I know it's going to be the furthest thing from good. _

I try to calm myself down by running, full vampire speed, to a quiet, dark place where I could just sit and think. I finally stop running when I reach a little park that's covered in trees.

I start trying to think about how I am going to tell them about what I did. Not that I really need to since they'll be able to smell the blood. Then I got a brilliant idea. _I won't tell them and they'll never find out. I figure it must take at least three humans to start turning your eyes red, so I'm safe there. Now, the real problem will be the smell of the blood. Any of them can tell what it is, and Jasper might just rip the shirt right off of me. _

I quickly take out my mirror to see how much blood I actually got on me. _Oh, no. That's way too much blood. There's no way I can cover that up._ I sit there thinking about what my choices are now. Then I remember I have nice little black jacket in the car. _I could put that on and then go get a new shirt tomorrow from some store over here. I have plenty of money so that wouldn't be a problem. The only thing is what can I say to Emmett to keep him from coming to look for me? I guess I could just tell him I had to go on a really short hunting trip, and then I didn't realize how long I had been there. He'll probably believe that._

I went back to my car, put on my jacket and then just sat there playing with my cell phone until the sun came up. A couple hours later when I knew some good stores were beginning to open I turned on the car and went shopping.

I do love shopping but I cannot compare to the way Alice shops, so I only took an hour. I also got a couple other shirts too; they were just too cute for me not to have.

I went back to my car and I put on a new shirt. I didn't have to worry about anyone spying on me because the windows were almost totally black, and plus, I was parked down a little alley I found last night. I went and threw out the old shirt in a garbage can that was on the street and then I sprayed on some perfume I bought earlier; I knew that would cover up the rest of the already faded smell of human blood.

I had checked my phone last night and I had already "missed" about thirty messages, so I knew that Emmett must be getting really worried by now. So, I decided I could go home now.

Coming home wasn't as sad as I had imagined it. I thought that everyone would have been asking me about where I had been and what happened and why I wasn't answering my phone. But, man was I wrong.

**Author's Note:**** Okay well, I want to know how it was, so please review. I will greatly appreciate any criticism. (Just don't be too mean, ok?) I refuse to put up anymore until I get at least 3 reviews, not including xxicegirl293xx or any of my other friends I force to read it.**


	2. Flashback:The Truth

Author's Note:** I am so, so, so, so sorry that I took so long to update. A lot of things kept getting in my way and then when I finally had a chance to write I didn't feel like it. By the way, to anyone who may have been confused, this whole story is going **

to be written in _**Rosalie's POV**_**, unless I suddenly go out of my mind and decide otherwise-don't worry I'd tell you if that happened.**

**Disclaimer: I could never write Twilight as well as Stephenie Meyer can, but if I could I would definitely have Jacob all to myself!

* * *

**

Emmett r

an up and tackled me just as I expected him to, but he seemed to be the only one excited about my return. As I looked around the room I also realized Edward was missing. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper didn't really look like they were excited to have me home and for some reason they were standing away from me.

_This is strange. I thought everyone would have been excited and concerned about my return. _

Carlisle took a step forward, "So, how was your hunting trip?" He sounded like he was hinting at something, but I wasn't sure.

"It was alright. Nothing big and exciting, but it is an off season after all. I got caught up shopping anyway." I motioned to the bags I was carrying- there had to be at least ten, probably more. The bags made it more believable, I thought. After I started shopping, I got just a little carried away and bought more than I really needed, but now I think that was a good thing.

"Oh, that's too bad. There are usually a couple types of big game no matter what season, but it happens. Oh, well. Better luck next time, I guess." Carlisle's voice still sounded a little bit off, but maybe I was just being paranoid. _Yeah, I'm probably just thinking about it too much._

"So, what did you manage to find out there?" Emmett, at least, sounded genuinely curious. He was the only one who actually seemed like he missed me.

"I caught

a few deer; the same old easy, boring stuff." Everyone seemed to be staring at me a bit strangely._ I really must be thinking about this way too much. Now, I'm making myself completely paranoid over my own family._

"So, what'd you buy? Ooh, I love that store," Alice said as she looked at the pink and black pin-striped bag. "You have to show me what you got later. I can't wait!" Alice seemed hyper as usual. _Doesn't this girl ever give it a rest? Oh, well. I guess it's better than if she was looking at me as oddly as the rest of them._

"I got a couple of cute things. None of the clothes really caught my eye. You'll definitely have to come shopping with me next time Alice. It'll be fun to spend some shopping time together." Alice stole the bag from her favorite store and looked at the clothes- she couldn't wait until I showed her everything later, of course.

"Where'd you go shopping? I can't think of where those bags are from." She was still holding the pin-striped bag.

"I just went into some cute little shops in this little city in Oregon. I figured I hadn't been shopping in a while, and those were on my way back from hunting. Plus, I had spilled a little bit of blood on the shirt I was wearing, so I needed something to replace it with. Don't worry Carlisle- I wore my jacket over my shirt, so nobody saw any of the blood." I figured that if I stayed really close to the truth then it would be easier to keep my lies straight and not give away what really happened.

Alice looked extremely surprised about my choice of shopping. "Why'd you choose to go shopping in Oregon? Last time I asked you to come with me to their shops you said it would just be a waste of time." _What was with all the questions? Now I knew I wasn't just being paranoid. They have never asked me this many questions._

"Well, like I said, it was on my way back home from hunting and one of the dresses caught my eye. I decided that I should go check out some of the cute, little boutiques and find out what you like about them so much." Okay, now it was pretty obvious that they didn't believe my stories. I knew that they would be able to tell that is something I would never do. I only shop in designer stores-most of the time-anyway.

Everyone was looking at me even stranger than before. Now, I was starting to get extremely worried about what was going on. It seemed like they were deliberately trying to poke holes on my not-so-well made story.

After a short, _very_ uncomfortable silence, I finally spoke. "So, where's Edward? With Bella again, I guess?" I noticed he wasn't there a while ago, and just assumed he was with Bella, but I had to fill the silence with something; and that was the only thing I could think of.

"He didn't seem to be comfortable with the fact that you were coming back; so, yes, he is with Bella somewhere," Alice answered with a very slight edge to her voice._ Now I really don't know what is going on, but I hope I find out soon...or maybe I don't want to find out._

I dreaded asking the next question, but I knew I would have to eventually; I didn't want anymore silence either. "Why would he not be comfortable with my return? Has Bella really turned him against me?" I sounded dumb even to myself. I figured they would probably be able to figure out very quickly that I knew exactly what was going on. _Some how they found out about what I did, and I just made it worse for myself by not confessing to doing it._

Esme answered, which really surprised me. "Rosalie, you know exactly why he wouldn't want to have Bella over here, right now. You're lucky Jasper can even stand it with all of the intense emotions emitting from all of us right now."

_I did know exactly what she was talking about, but I figured it would be best if I jus t continued my idiot act, and pretend to have no clue what was going on._ "What? I have no clue what you are talking about Esme. I don't know any reason why Edward wouldn't want Bella to be here."

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, you know that it is pointless to lie about anything in this house. And, you know that I do not tolerate any of my children lying at all; especially not right to my face. Have you completely forgotten about Alice? Alice had to go through the pain of watching her sister commit that horrible sin. You know that I pride myself on our family's incredible record, and yet you completely disregarded the thing that is most important to me."

_I knew Carlisle would be upset but I could never have imagined anything as painful as watching his expressions and knowing how much I had disgraced our family. I had never meant to do anything to bring shame to our family, but now I have and I wish I never would have even left that night. _

"I'm sorry, Carlisle; everyone. I didn't mean to. If only I…No, I don't have an excuse. I should have stopped myself, but I don't know what happened. I just utterly lost control."

"Well, I know from Alice that you truly had no control over what was going on. Since Alice saw what happened, Esme and I have been thinking about what a fitting punishment would be." I could tell Carlisle was extremely furious on the inside. My lying probably hadn't helped at all.

"We think it would be best if…"Esme didn't seem to be as mad as Carlisle but she was still fuming.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** I am extremely sorry that it took me sooo long to update, and I definitely will update sooner in the future. You can expect the next chapter up in a day or so most likely. Please leave me comments; don't be too cruel. **


	3. Apology

**I know; Nobody likes to read Author's Notes[well, I don't anyways. ^.^;], but PLEASE read this. Pretty pretty please with ice cream and sprinkles and a cherry on top?**

**Author's Note****: I am very sad to say that this fanfic is officially abandoned. v.v I'm a failure I know. I started this fic with the full intentions of finishing it; but that obviously never happened. **

**If anyone wants me to finish it, then just leave a comment or send a message-whichever. I'll probably finish it if I get at least 2 people saying I should. **

**So, the life of this fic is in YOUR hands. ^-^ Have fun deciding its fate. **


End file.
